


Action figure theatre: ALS ice bucket challenge, Torchwood style

by DieAstra



Series: Torchwood action figure comics [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Torchwood team takes the ALS ice bucket challenge. But how to decide who is going to get wet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: ALS ice bucket challenge, Torchwood style

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/01.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/02.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/03.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/04.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/05.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/06.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/07.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/08-2600x450.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/09.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/10.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/11.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/12.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/13.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/14.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/15.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/16.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/17.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/18.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/19.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/20.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/21.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/22.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/23.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/24.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/25.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Ice%20bucket%20challenge/26.jpg.html)


End file.
